Necro Elf
Necro Elves (singular Necro Elf) are a race of beings that Abaddon Nightwalker claims to be a member of. There is much speculation on their origins, as he appears to be the sole surviving member of his race, though he admits that his brethren hail from a dimension seperate from Faerun. Description Necro Elves share many physical characteristics with humans with only slight differences. They are of similar height's, though Necro Elves tend to be leaner, possessing a graceful, yet somewhat fragile physique that is accentuated by their angular features and pointed ears. Nearly all Necro Elves have deathly pale skin, and are known to become hard to discern during the night. Necro Elves derive their name from the necrotic also known as negative energy that is infused in their bodies. As a descendant of fae, Elves are known to adapt to an environment, not just on the physical level, but on the spiritual as well. Their home world is dominated by undead, creatures born of negative energy and after generations of cohabiting their world, began to take on many characteristics of undead in order to survive. This is perhaps the biggest difference between Necro Elves and Humans, is that Necro Elves are for all intents and purposes dead, though they are still living beings, if only partially living. Their flesh is cool to the touch, and there is little if any blood flow, as their frames are supported by this necrotic energy. As a result they all possess an affinity for Necromancy, due to their close association with death. Necro Elf children are always stillborn, with the survivors being those that can reanimate in a way due to the negative energy. Powers & Abilities As Necro Elves are beings infused with a power that fuels Death itself, they possess a number of unique abilities that seperate them from Humans: Enhanced Speed & Agility: Necro Elves, like all Elves possess a natural grace that makes them particularly agile, and swift. Unlike humans who may vary from slow and sluggish to having the grace of a dancer, this seems to be a trait inherited by all Elves. They are naturally agile, having increased hand-eye-coordination, balance, and are fleet of foot. Their movements are fluid, as they are graceful making them exceptional swordsman and archers. Undying Life Span: Elves in generally are a particularly long-lived species, capable of surviving for a millennia or more, however due to the negative energy that is infused in a Necro Elf, and their close association with death itself, Necro Elves appear to have no upper age limit. They will live until they are killed. This also translates in the unique physiology of their body. They do not require the same amount of nutrition to survive as humans, requiring food only once a week, and even then they can go without for many weeks if need be. They also do not require rest as humans do, in fact most Elves in generally do not sleep, though Necro Elves are particularly known for forgoing rest entirely. Black Magic Affinity: Negative Energy, Death Magic, or any form of magic that attacks the life force of a being, not only fails to harm Necro Elves, but it actually empowers them since their physical and spiritual composition is infused with the very essence of that power. They have a natural affinity for Necromancy, and with the traditions, and teachings of their goddess Nyx, they are highly capable casters in the realms of the dark arts, possessing vast knowledge and understanding of its inner workings. This affinity also extends to magic that manipulates shadows or darkness. Enhanced Senses: The homeworld of the Necro Elves is one that rarely see's light, and as such they have had to adapt to the darkness. They possess exceptionally keen senses of sight, as they are able to see several times that of a human in areas with little light, with perfect clarity, and even have the ability to see in perfect darkness. Their long ears also grant them enhanced hearing, allowing them to pick up on sounds most humans are incapable of hearing; consequently this makes them more vunerable to high-pitched noises. Light Sensitivity: Since their homeworld is covered in darkness, Necro Elves rarely see daylight, making them sensitive to the light. This sensitivity varies, from mild irritation to crippling weakness, though with training this can be mitigated to some degree. This can also be countered somewhat by wearing dark clothing, cloaks, and hats to keep the sun out.